Music Fun
by Jeni27
Summary: My attempt at this ipod shuffle. Be nice people. :


I got tagged. I've never even wrote for LWD before and I get tagged. How very ironic. (I'll get you for this Brandi. Really I won't. *smirks*) So here is my very lame attempt at this ipod shuffle (or in my case MySpace shuffle).

**Here's the deal. If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your iPod or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.**

I tag:

phoebe p.

xxBiTTeRxxSWeeT

moirariordan

virgomaiden

**1. 'Do You Dream of Me?' ~Michael W. Smith**

Once again Derek and Casey had got into an argument. If asked later on, neither one of them would be able to tell you what it had been over. However, it must have been bad, because Derek was the one to storm out of the house this time. He had walked around the neighborhood for hours just trying to clear his head. He couldn't figure out how Casey could get to him the way she did.

He got home around two in the morning. Assuming that everyone was already in bed, he wasn't expecting to see Casey asleep on the couch. She had a frown on her face and it looked like she had been crying. "Probably over that stupid fight", he thought angrily to himself. He really didn't want to deal with her right now. He started up the stairs, and then stopped. She did look cold. Sighing heavily to himself, he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up. He watched as she snuggled into the warmth. Then giving into his baser instincts, he bent over and kissed her cheek.

As he started back up the stairs he heard her sigh his name softly in her sleep as she rolled over to face the back of the couch.

He couldn't stop the grin from his face if he tried.

* * *

**2. 'The Best Day of My Life' ~Jesse McCartney**

Noel hadn't seen Casey since graduation. They had gone their separate ways to different colleges. She gave him a hug, promising that she would never forget him. Of course like many friendships that aren't that strong to begin with, they didn't keep in touch with each other. He had gone off to one college while she another. He wasn't expecting to ever see her again.

He had woke up late that particular morning. It wouldn't have been so bad, except he had just transferred and was supposed to be at his first class within five minutes. He could tell that today was going to be one heck of a day. He was late for each and every one of his classes.

"Can it get any worse?" He wondered.

"Noel Covington?" He heard a feminine voice ask. He turned and there in front of him was the one person he always thought he would never see again.

"We're partners for this class", Casey said. He just stood there speechless.

She grinned at him, making him turn to mush inside.

"Here," she said. "Let me give you my number, and we'll catch up sometime."

She grabbed a hold of his hand, and wrote her number in purple ink on the back of it. Then she smiled at him one more time and walked off. Noel just stood there dazed.

* * *

**3. 'Too Little, Too Late' ~Jojo**

"Come on Sal, I said I was sorry." Derek pleaded with her. They were standing outside of her house on a cold, bleak day in January.

"No Derek, you didn't. It doesn't matter though. You'll never settle down and I've excepted that. I just wish you it could have been different." She sighed and went back into her house. Leaving Derek standing outside shivering.

* * *

**4. 'That Don't Impress Me' ~Shania Twain**

He smirked and all the girls standing within the area practically swooned. Except one.

She simply rolled her eyes at him, closed her locker, and walked off to class by herself.

He was the hockey captain and most popular guy in school. She doesn't understand all the senseless violence in a such a sport, and continually tells herself that popularity doesn't matter in the long run.

He believes he's the king of the school and everyone should bow down to him. Once again, she can be found rolling her eyes at him.

She found him comforting his baby sister after what appeared to be a horrific nightmare. She was definitely impressed. She slipped silently by the door grinning the whole way.

* * *

**5. 'Objection (Tango)' ~Shakira**

"It's Amy this and Amy that!" Casey ranted to her best friend as she paced Emily's bedroom.

Emily just sighed. This had been going on for a while now. Max wouldn't stop comparing Casey to Amy. Emily didn't understand why Casey was still with him in the first place. She had told her on a couple of occasions to just dump him.

The fact that Amy had quite literally thrown herself at Max last night at Jimmy Henderson's party had not gone unnoticed by the party goers. Nor the fact that Max seemed perfectly content to hold Amy all night. That is, of course, until Casey had shown up with Emily, Sam, and Derek. She had taken one look at them and turned around and walked right out without a word to her friends.

"I'm going to have to break up with him" Casey stated firmly. This statement brought Emily out of her musings. She just hoped for Casey's sake that Casey would stick to her resolve.

**

* * *

6. 'I Don't Dance' ~Chad and Ryan (High School Musical 2 soundtrack)**

"Come on Lizzie, it won't be that bad. Besides it's only going to be family." Casey cajoled.

"NO! I won't do it. I don't dance and you know it Casey. I'm not graceful and I'll probably fall flat on my face!"

"She's got a point Spacey." Derek said, walking into her room uninvited. He winked at Lizzie before continuing his thought. "She's definitely more for athletics than dancing." He gave Casey a wolfish grin. "Besides, I think your little recital thingy...will be much better with just you dancing." He walked out of her room, leaving a giggling Lizzie and a very stunned Casey behind him.

* * *

**7. 'Listen To Your Heart' ~Roxette**

He was her best friend. They did everything together. He wondered when it had changed. Oh, wait. He knew exactly when it had changed. When she started dating Eric. Eric was smooth and confident. He told Lizzie exactly what she wanted to hear and trash talked her family behind her back. Edwin knew this, because he had overheard a conversation between Eric and some woman.

Of course, he told Lizzie about it and of course, Lizzie just laughed at him and told him to stop being paranoid and overprotective.

But to Edwin he wasn't being paranoid or overprotective. He loved Lizzie and he wanted her to be happy.

Then, one day, Lizzie called him crying. Eric told her that he didn't want her to see Edwin anymore. They got into a huge argument resulting in Eric giving her an ultimatum. "Him or me, Lizzie? Who's it going to be?"

She thought long and hard about this, but in hindsight, Eric never really stood a chance against Edwin. Eric may have held a piece of her heart, but Edwin was her heart.

* * *

**8. 'Little Wonders' ~Rob Thomas**

He knew he was blessed with good looks, an excellent sense of fun and humor, and a glib tongue. All these things mixed together with a wonderful personality could get him out of any trouble and just about any girl he wanted. Except one.

She was beautiful and smart. And gave him hell from the first day they had met. He liked her all the more for it.

She had been restless lately. He didn't know why though. So when he heard her sneak out the front door at midnight that night, he decided to follow her. He found her in the sitting in the middle of the park gazing up at the stars. Her dark hair and white pajamas ruffled in the slight breeze. There was a foggy mist that night and the glow of the moon on the grass made them look like they were surrounded by diamonds. He wondered if he was dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time that he had dreamed of her. It was just never this vivid.

She didn't say anything to him. But, he knew that she knew he was there. She stood up and turned to him. "Dance with me," she whispered.

"Yep, definitely dreaming"' he said grinning.

Then she pinched him. Hard. "Don't ruin it, Derek." she said.

He smirked.

* * *

**9. 'Things I'll Never Say' ~Avril Lavigne**

Lizzie liked him. She really liked him. But, he was her step-brother, and as such, she felt that she was forbidden to have such feelings.

But last Christmas, he had got her a necklace with a sunflower on it. Inscribed on the back was 'To my favorite person. ~Edwin'.

She took it out of her jewelry box. She never wore it. She didn't want to give them the idea that she was to attached to him. But, oh how she wished she could tell him how she really felt.

"Just a few more years," she whispered to herself. She fell asleep that night clutching the necklace to her heart.

* * *

**10. 'It's The End Of The World As We Know It' ~R.E.M.**

"They're fighting again," Marti said as she came through the kitchen door. Just then they heard a huge crash and shriek of "DER-EK" come from overhead.

"What else is knew?" Edwin asked jumping up on the island to sit.

"SHH! Listen," Lizzie said quickly.

"What?" Edwin and Marti asked in unison.

"They're...laughing?" Lizzie said. Complete silence reigned in the kitchen as they listened to the giggling and laughing of their older siblings.

"What the...?" Edwin began. Just then Derek slammed through the kitchen doors with a giggling and shrieking Casey slung over his shoulder. It sounded as if she was trying to tell him to put her down. At least that was the jist of it. Derek nodded a hello to the younger ones as he continued on through the back door leaving behind a very stunned Lizzie and Edwin.

Edwin glanced at Marti and saw her grinning from ear to ear. "What's the grin for, Marti?" He asked.

"Don't you remember Edwin?" She began. "You said that the world would end before Casey and Derek ever did anything fun together. So, it must be the end of the world."

Edwin was speechless.

* * *

**Ok there it is. Let me know what you think. No flames please. Or I shall get my four year old to bite your nose. ;)**

**I noticed today that there was absolutely no disclaimer on this. How very strange that I forgot and nobody pointed it out. ~ponders~ Oh well! It's quite obvious I don't own this in any way, nor do I make any profit from it. :)**

**CHEERS!  
~Jeni**


End file.
